


From Afar

by Aeiouna



Category: w-inds.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	From Afar

Ryohei loved Keita. The way he smiled, the way his eyes danced about, the way he...

Ryohei was thinking about Keita way too much. He was becoming unable to decipher reality from fantasy to the point it was melding into one giant blob of Keita goodness.

But could anyone blame him? Keita was the epitome of everything that was good in the world. He watched and admired the (albeit only slightly) younger man from afar for years. It took everything in Ryohei not to take Keita into his arms and lay a big, fat, kiss on his lips.

Keita was perfect. To the fans that screamed his name in concerts, to the ones that admired him from countries halfway around the world.

But mostly, to Ryohei.


End file.
